


Five Times Yuuri was Obvious and the One Time Victor Finally Got It

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Yuuri wants to spend the night at Victor's, but the silly Russian can't pick up what the awkward Japanese is putting down and it's a tad frustrating.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been taking forever, so I'm just posting it in parts as opposed to the whole thing in one go. Currently, I still need to finish parts/times 3, 5, and +1. I suck, I am aware. I will post the whole thing when it is completed on Tumblr. To the prompter, if you see this, I AM SO SORRY I TAKE FOREVER.
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do a 5+1 kinda thing where Yuuri and Victor are dating (I was kinda picturing it to be an AU because we all know they would move in together) and whenever Yuuri comes over to Victor's apartment and stays late he hints around to staying over for the night but Victor is a very dense boy and doesn't get until, like, the end. BONUS If you put an unnecessary amount of angst and then a huge amount of fluff"
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](nachtgraves.tumblr.com)

Yuuri really likes Victor. Like _a lot_. He’d never have thought that the guy he saw coming into the ice rink where he worked part-time would ever look twice at him. But now here he is, on the older Russian’s couch watching some dumb TV show he, at least, has not been paying attention to, while said Russian is getting the takeout they ordered from the door.

“—nk you. Have a nice night.”

Yuuri’s phone buzzes. A text from Phichit. Victor’s moved to the kitchen and Yuuri knows from experience that Victor will bite his hand if he tries to help. Victor has weird and outdated views on hosting guests, especially boyfriends he’s still trying to do the whole impressing thing with. Yuuri doesn’t know how to tell the man that he just needs to laugh and Yuuri is _gone_.

> From Phichit / 7:34 PM
> 
> So ur not coming back tonight riiiiiight?????
> 
> Ive not taught u well if u do
> 
> I will be v disappointed yuuri

Yuuri’s face heats even though he did come over to Victor’s with the intention to not be sent off to the trains to go back to his and Phichit’s apartment at the end of the night. He doesn’t even care if they do _things_. Well, he does, and would not be opposed, but he mainly just wants to wake up to Victor in the morning.

It’s a weekday, but neither he nor Victor have classes or work in the morning. Yuuri has work in the afternoon and that’s during the time Victor usually comes to the rink to skate, now with the added bonus of light flirting and making plans for date nights when it’s Yuuri’s shift to moderate the skaters. He’s prepared to withstand the teasing from Phichit and Yuuko should he and Victor come to the ice rink together, Yuuri wearing the same clothes Phichit had last seen him in, or, better yet, in something of Victor’s.

> To Phichit / 7:37 PM
> 
> We’re eating takeout and watching a movie.
> 
> But if I happen to miss the last train…

Yuuri adds a fingers crossed emoji before hitting send. Phichit’s reply is immediate and Yuuri’s cheeks flush at the series of peach, eggplant, and kissy face emojis.

“Dinner is served!”

Yuuri stuffs his phone face down in his lap, startled by Victor. His boyfriend is standing with two plates loaded with naan and a chicken curry at the foot of the coffee table. He tilts his head. “Is everything okay, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods, mentally willing the flush on his cheeks to die down. “Yeah! Yup. Everything’s fine.”

Victor raises a brow and sets the plates on the table. “Okay… Well, do you want anything to drink?”

They decide on some wine and Yuuri vocalizes that he is limiting himself to one glass, two glasses _max_. Victor laughs at him but puts the bottle away after pouring the both of them modest glassfuls before joining Yuuri on the couch.

“A toast?” Victor asks, raising his glass.

“To what?”

Victor hums, lips pursed in thought. “Delicious food, a hopefully interesting movie, and the best company I could ask for?” The little smile Victor flashes is entirely unfair. Yuuri’s face is bright red when their glasses clink together and Victor is unapologetic.

They start the movie, an action-adventure-comedy type thing that had won several awards that neither of them had managed to see when it was in theaters. As they clean off their plates and nurse their wines, Yuuri gradually closes the distance between Victor and himself until their shoulders press against one another. Yuuri curls his legs up and leans against Victor. His boyfriend glances away from the screen and huffs a laugh, but throws an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and lets Yuuri lean further into Victor. They meet for a brief kiss that has Yuuri arching for more when Victor pulls away.

“We’ll miss the movie,” is Victor’s excuse in the face of Yuuri pouting. He temporarily placates Yuuri with one more kiss and tucking Yuuri closer to his chest, cheek against Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri’s only got half a mind on the movie, even though it is actually interesting and if Yuuri wasn’t thinking about other things he would have been just as enthralled by the plot as Victor is. But it’s getting later and later and the movie is longer than Yuuri thought it was, but it works in his favor since the last train he can catch to go home arrives in the next twenty minutes at a station that is a ten minute walk away and there’s at least another thirty minutes left of the movie. Yuuri fights the urge to stare at the clock on his phone to see the minutes tick by.

The movie ends and Yuuri’s missed the last train by eight minutes, assuming it was on time.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Yuuri. I lost track of time.” Victor looks incredibly guilty when he sees how late it is.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuri assures him. He feels a little bad that he somewhat orchestrated the situation and Victor seems to feel really bad about it.

But then Victor perks up in that way he does when he believes he has an incredible idea. Yuuri has to hold back the preemptive _yes_.

“Lyft!” Victor exclaims.

“Ye—what?”

Victor grins and unlocks his phone. “I’ll call you a Lyft. Let me just download the app real quick.”

Yuuri doesn’t tell Victor that he has Lyft, as well as Uber, on his phone. While he has found the services to be incredibly useful during nights out where no one is capable of getting themselves home, currently, he has some very different feelings on the matter.

“Ah, yeah. Thanks.” Yuuri sighs as he gathers his things and Victor sorts out the Lyft. Victor cheerfully announces that Yuuri’s ride will arrive in moments. When it arrives, Victor walks him to the front of the building and Yuuri gets a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the car.

Yuuri really likes Victor, but he wishes Victor could take a hint.


	2. Two

When Phichit is determined, nothing can deter him.

“Okay. So clearly, your boyfriend is a little slow on the uptake, but! Now that I’m taking charge of this, you will not be coming back here if I can help it.”

Yuuri pretends to look affronted. “Are you trying to kick me out?”

Phichit plays coy and twirls a lock of hair. “ _Well_. Only for like a night every once in a while.”

“Like me being home hasn’t stopped you before.” Yuuri nudges his best friend. He’s gotten used to seeing, and sometimes hearing, some of Phichit’s closer friends the occasional morning.

With a laugh, Phichit lets his entire weight fall onto Yuuri, causing the two to spread out on Yuuri’s bed.

“Phichit, get off!” Yuuri laughs. Phichit squirms until he’s pretty much starfished out atop Yuuri. “I can’t breathe!”

Phichit raises himself up and smirks at Yuuri. “Well, I wonder if there’s a certain Russian we know that would help you out.”

Face pink and laughing, Yuuri pushes Phichit off of him. “Shut up.”

“Alright, back to business. When is coming by?”

Yuuri searches for his phone, lost amid blankets. It’s trying to hide in a pillow and flashes several notifications from social media and a couple texts. There’s a text from Victor, flooded with exclamation marks, saying that he finished his errands earlier than expected and can be ready whenever Yuuri is.

“Whenever I want, it seems,” Yuuri answers. He shows Phichit the text and is just barely quick enough to keep his phone out of the Thai boy’s reach when he grabs for it. “What are you trying to do?”

Phichit shrugs, eyebrows high on his head, eyes directed to the corner of the room. “Nothing,” he draws the word out like he’s not even sure what lie he was going to come up with. “Anyway, time to slut you up.”

Yuuri is slightly afraid.

 

Victor’s eyes widen when they meet up and Yuuri grudgingly admits to himself that Phichit does know what he’s doing. Even if Yuuri wants to pull at the too-tight shirt that belongs to Phichit and squirm in the jeans that supposedly make his ass look ‘bitable’ and are definitely going to be more of a struggle to take off than they were to put on.

They go out to see the movie Victor’s been looking forward to and grab dinner at a cute Spanish restaurant after. Victor animatedly goes over his favorite parts of the film, praising directing, acting, cinematography. He goes over the parts that were lacking, but overall his expectations had been met. Yuuri watches him fondly, chiming in every once in a while, nodding along or disagreeing with one aspect, but overall he lets Victor lead and is content with sipping wine and cataloguing the Russian’s every gesture.

It’s late when they leave the restaurant, the walk to the nearest station quiet and mostly deserted. Victor reaches for Yuuri’s hand, and their fingers are linked, warm and loose, for the walk. They come to the point where they would need to part if they went to their own homes. Yuuri, gnaws on his bottom lip, wraps his free arm around his middle.

“Well…” Yuuri trails off, awkward, hopeful, waiting. “I’m that way.”

Victor frowns slightly and Yuuri traps his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. He looks up at Victor through his lashes, eyes wide, Phichit’s voice running through his head giving orders: Curve you neck, draw attention to your mouth, show a hint of tongue—a hint, a flash! You gotta _tease_ , Yuuri. You are not ice cream in an ice cream shop, there’s no sampling. You’re the display piece they can look at through the window, and can only have if they take you home.

When Victor comes closer, leans down, Yuuri closes his eyes and meets his boyfriend halfway for a lingering kiss. When they part, Yuuri is ready to nod, stomach fluttering and heart jumping.

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand before he lets go. “Get home safe, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hands, both empty, slide into his coat pockets. “Ah, yeah. You too.”

They walk their separate ways and Yuuri sends a text to Phichit.

> To Phichit / 9:48 PM
> 
> Mission failed


	3. Three

“I don’t get it,” Yuuri whines. He shoves away his textbook and notes, flopping over on Victor’s coffee table. Victor, fiddling with a pen as he reads through student work for the class he’s a TA for, looks up from the essay.

“What’re you stuck on?”

Yuuri turns his textbook around and uses his pencil to point out the problem he’s been stuck on. God does he hate Gen Ed requirements.

Victor looks over the page and comes around to sit beside Yuuri on the floor, looking over Yuuri’s notes and the in-progress assignment that’s a review worksheet for a midterm-like test.

“You’re on the right track but you’re using the wrong formula,” Victor says after a moment. Using his pen, Victor writes out an equation that looks vaguely familiar to Yuuri and he’s fairly certain he knows what some of the variables mean. But it still doesn’t really help.

“Vict _or_ ,” Yuuri whines again after attempting the problem with the new equation. He’s flipped through his notes and the textbook, but still can’t figure out how and what to plug in to get the right answer. He’s really not looking forward to the upcoming test. Yuuri can already see all the red marks that will make themselves comfortable on his paper.

Victor chuckles and ruffles Yuuri’s hair. “How about a food break?

The speed at which Yuuri perks up is comical, if the way Victor’s chuckles turn into full blown laughter is at all telling. Yuuri puts his schoolwork to the side in a somewhat organized pile, clearing space as he gets up. He follows after Victor into the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend looking through his pantry.

“Are you feeling pasta tonight?” Victor asks, looking over his shoulder.

Yuuri nods, “Pasta sounds good.”

Within the hour, Yuuri and Victor are back in the living room, plates of some lemon, butter, garlic, and herb chicken and angel hair pasta set before them that has Yuuri salivating. They eat on the couch with the TV on and once the food is cleared, Victor pointedly looks at Yuuri’s incomplete assignment. Yuuri slides back down to the floor with a put upon pout.

“This isn’t even graded,” Yuuri grumbles.

A hand comes to rest on his head, fingers curl into hair. Yuuri looks up with a question on his tongue, but a mouth presses to his in answer before he can speak.

“Might not be a graded assignment, but the test counts for a lot,” Victor says once they pull apart from the brief, far too brief, peck. “But a boyfriend can give his boyfriend rewards for a job well done?”

Yuuri focuses more on the assignment than he’s focused on any class that he’s ever enjoyed. Victor’s smile as he finishes up doing his TA work may be incredibly cocky and smug, but being able to wipe it away with kisses and some hair tugging while in Victor’s lap more makes up for it.

Yuuri is very comfortable in Victor’s arms, and the way Victor’s holding him feels like Victor won’t be letting go any time soon. But when they break for air and just rest against one another, Yuuri’s head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor’s cheek against Yuuri’s head, Victor sighs. “It’s getting pretty late and you have class in the morning.”

Yuuri stills for a moment against Victor before releasing a sigh of his own. “I kind of wish I lived closer to school like you do. You’re what, a twenty minute walk and maybe ten by car?”

Victor nods against Yuuri. “Yeah, about. Depending on traffic it can take almost thirty by car. The street one over from the coffee shop everyone goes to? The absolute _worst_ during the lunch rush.”

“Oh yeah, that street is awful,” Yuuri says. “Still, you don’t even have to wake up as early to get to classes on time. I’m jealous.”

Victor laughs and presses his mouth to Yuuri’s forehead. “But you live closer to the skate rink.”

Yuuri can’t argue with that, but the conversation is not going where he hopes it would. He doesn’t know how else to get Victor to suggest he stay over, since, clearly, it’d be easier for Yuuri to get to class in the morning.

“Ugh,” Victor groans. “C’mon I need to get you home before it really gets too late. Don’t you also have to see your advisor tomorrow?”

“Shit.” Yuuri had completely forgotten. So maybe this time wouldn’t have been convenient to stay over. “I forgot. And all the things I had to bring her are at home and—”

Before Yuuri can spiral into full blown panic, he finds himself much higher off the ground than the couch and Victor’s lap, legs swinging freely in the air, the only point of stability being Victor’s arms, one under his knees and the other around his back.

“Victor!”  
The man only grins. “What? I’m getting you home.”

Even though it is the best idea for now and Yuuri had not planned things out well at all, Yuuri can’t help but wish that Victor was carrying him towards the bedroom instead of his coat and shoes.


	4. Four

Yuuri’s relationship with alcohol is one that everyone around him enjoys while he remains oblivious to his actions until days, sometimes even months later. He has no memory of the first time he met Victor at one of Chris’ parties and made an absolute ass of himself when Victor sought him out at the ice rink not too long after. It was only on one of their earlier dates before they officially finally got together that Victor brought up the first time they met. The pictures of that night are ones Yuuri still can’t look at, much to Phichit’s sadistic glee.

And yet, Yuuri will still find himself a few too many drinks deep every once in a while. Especially at one of Chris’ parties where it’s rare to have an intact memory of the night.

“I think you’re done for now,” Victor says, taking Yuuri’s newly filled glass away. Yuuri pouts, and while trying to reach for his drink, finds it too taxing and simply slumps onto Victor, arms draped over the Russian’s shoulder.

“M’fine,” Yuuri mumbles into Victor’s neck.

Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s waist, holding him up. Yuuri settles further into the warmth of his boyfriend.

“I’m sure you are right now, but you won’t be later.”

Yuuri wants to sulk, argue with Victor, but he also really likes being in Victor’s arms so he settles for lifting his face up briefly to give Victor furrowed brows and jutting bottom lip before settling his head back in the cradle of Victor’s neck and shoulder.

Victor leads them out of the kitchen – away from the drinks – to one of the couches in Chris’ living room. Various people, all somehow associated to Chris, mingle and dance and drink around them. Phichit’s dancing with two of Chris’ coworkers, JJ and Isabella are canoodling on an armchair made for one but can apparently fit two, Sara’s sneaking off with Mila while Emil distracts Mickey, not that that’s any sort of hardship for the lovable Czech.

Yuuri leans heavily into Victor, eyes drifting almost shut as he dozes. Yurio and Otabek join them at some point, before Victor’s teasing makes the other Russian sputter insults and storm away, face red. Otabek follows after, the tips of his ears and cheeks almost as red as his not-yet-boyfriend’s. Yuuri’s vaguely conscious when Phichit swings by and lets Yuuri know that he’s leaving with the two guys he had been dancing with most of the night. He must have fallen completely asleep at some point, for a few minutes at least, because Victor is waking him up and getting to his feet.

“You good to go home?” Victor asks.

It takes a moment, groggy as he is, but Yuuri nods and manages to sort himself out without relying on Victor too much. Most of the partygoers have gone or are in the process of leaving. Chris is wrapped up around Masumi who looks nothing short of fond. Their cat has slunk her way to them now that the house is quieter, curled up on the armrest by Masumi’s arm.

Victor and Yuuri say their goodbyes and head out. Chris and Masumi live pretty much at the heart of the city so there are plenty of cabs around. Victor hails one quickly and helps Yuuri in.

Yuuri’s napped and dozed and had some time to let all the liquor he’s had go through his system enough for him mind to fix on the fact that he and Victor live in completely opposite directions and Victor’s apartment is closer.

But Victor rattles off Yuuri’s address to the cab driver.

“You’re closer though,” Yuuri argues.

Victor hesitates, doesn’t look at Yuuri. “It’s fine. I want to make sure you get home safe and it’s not that far from yours to mine. Besides, I have to do a thing for the class I’m TAing in the morning so.”

Yuuri knows Victor’s fibbing. Not entirely, but he’s not being completely truthful. Yuuri looks away, down at his hands in his lap. “Oh. If you’re sure.”

Victor ruffles Yuuri’s hair. “It’s really fine.”

Yuuri gets dropped off in front of his apartment building with a brief peck and ‘see you later’.


	5. Five

Maybe Victor just has a thing.  People have things they’re weird about all the time. Yuuri knew someone who had a thing about how they eat their food, eating the smallest items on their plate first and moving their way up. Yuuri had a thing about having people he didn’t know to a certain, abstract level being in his room when he lived in the dorms his first year.

But then he sees Chris' Instagram post of him and Victor in pajamas, in what Yuuri knows is Victor’s bedroom, Victor in the background holding pillows and extra blankets, captioned 'sleepover!!' with an arrangement of emojis, and doesn’t know what to think.

“Does he not actually like me?”

Phichit whacks Yuuri with the pillow Yuuri hasn’t been hugging to his chest, sulking. “That boy is completely gone for you, Yuuri, shut up. It’s probably just something else. Like, Chris wasn’t taking no for an answer or Victor doesn’t care about Chris spending the night because Chris isn’t his adorable boyfriend.”

“But—”

“Just be more aggressive the next time you’re over!”

Yuuri pouts into his pillow. “I can’t do that.”

Phichit rolls his eyes, “Just get some drinks in you and I’m sure you’ll have no problem with voicing your wants.”

Yuuri finally relinquishes his hold on his pillow to throw it at his best friend. Unfortunately, Phichit catches it out of the air easily and now has both the pillows. He drops the pillows and shuffles on Yuuri’s bed so they’re side by side, Phichit with an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“But really. You won’t get what you want if you’re not vocal about it. Apparently, your Russian is oblivious to actions that, knowing you, are far from subtle—don’t hit me, you know it’s the truth—so just be upfront and tell him you want to sleep over.” Phichit adds on with a wink, “Or not sleep.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and shoves Phichit. He has to get ready though for a double date.

 

Yuuri shows up at the restaurant early, but he sees Victor is already there. Victor greets him with a brief kiss that has Yuuri sighing and leaning in for more. They’ve got a few minutes until the time their reservation and knowing Chris and Masumi, more Chris, they probably had a little more.

Yuuri can only think of how the universe is probably laughing at his expense that right after he had seen Chris’ Instagram post, Masumi and him wanted to grab dinner with Yuuri and Victor the next day. He doesn’t know how to bring it up without sounding stupidly jealous when there’s no reason to be. Instead they talk about school and work as they wait for Masumi and Chris who show up with Chris all but clinging to Masumi and Masumi looking fondly exasperated.

“Sorry we’re late,” Masumi says, he doesn’t give an excuse, only looks to his unashamed boyfriend.

“You can’t blame me when you get all dressed up,” Chris throws back, flirtatious as ever. Yuuri feels his cheeks pink at the implication. Victor laughs and Masumi just shakes his head as they enter the restaurant and get seated.

Dinner goes well. It’s not often that Yuuri hangs out with Masumi or Chris with their busy schedules, Masumi travelling often for his work and Chris busy with his own. They talk about work and school and future plans, Masumi and Chris planning to take a few days off work to go travelling, visit their families along the way. They promise to come by the ice rink some time too, both of them miss having the freedom to skate and hang out with everyone.

It’s when the bill has been paid and everyone’s ready to part ways that Chris brings up how he thinks he left his scarf at Victor’s the other night.

“Ah, yeah, I found it have it hung up. I forgot to bring it with me but I can drop it off at yours sometime if you want.”

Chris waves him off, “I can swing by and get it myself whenever you’re free, don’t worry about it. Thanks though, and see you too soon. I have a well-dressed boyfriend to…pester. And I’m sure you both do too.” Chris leaves them with a smirk and clings to Masumi as they head home. Masumi manages a wave but there’s no hint of resistance to Chris dragging him away.

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say, he more than hopes that Chris’ assumption and suggestion would lead anywhere but his track record lends to the contrary. Victor clears his throat and offers his arm. “Sometimes you think you can handle Chris, and then learn you were very incorrect. I’ll walk you to the station?”

Yuuri takes Victor’s arm. “How was that sleepover, by the way?”

Victor laughs. “Chris was very excited. We just watched TV and ordered in takeout. I think he’s been a bit stressed about something at work and didn’t want to put it on Masumi. I offered to let him stay the night since we’d been drinking and Masumi was in the middle of some high priority work Chris didn’t want to interrupt.”

And there went Yuuri and Phichit’s theorizing that Chris had invited himself over. If only Victor was that blasé about asking Yuuri to spend the night.

Having had some wine with dinner, and envy filling his head, Yuuri comments, “Since I’ve known you, I don’t think you’ve ever had people stay the night at yours. Sleepovers don’t seem like something you’d do.”

Victor shrugs, “Not often, no. But sometimes being alone in an apartment that is kind of a little big for just one person can get lonely. Date nights at mine are probably my favorite kind of date nights because of that.”

Yuuri wants to strangle Victor. It would be so easy to ask why Victor has never even seemed inclined to get Yuuri to stay the night, extend date nights into date mornings. But they’re at the station and Yuuri’s train is rolling up and while it’s late, it’s too public a place to be potentially humiliated.

“Good night, Victor. See you soon?”

Victor nods and bends to kiss Yuuri before he has to catch the train home alone.


	6. + One

Yuuri’s not avoiding Victor. At least not on purpose. Schoolwork has picked up and he’s been covering at the ice rink more often and he’s just too tired to do more than go home and pass out in bed with take out and something playing on his laptop. So he hasn’t seen Victor in a while for more than a brief hello around campus or while he’s working at the rink that’s been busy with tourists and locals taking advantage of deals and sales and whatnot because it was that time of year.

But he runs into Victor on campus at the library, Victor at a desk with a pile of books on one side of his laptop and a stack of essays and papers on the other.

“Yuuri!” Victor beams. Yuuri stops by and leans down for the kiss Victor pulls him into.

“You look busy,” Yuuri comments.

Victor pouts. “You too. I’ve missed you.”

Yuuri feels a flush of pleasure at the words. “I’ve missed you too. Just the time of year, you know?”

Victor nods, “Trust me, I do. But doesn’t mean I can’t miss hanging out with you. This week should be the last of it before finals season but are you free this weekend? Just a night in with takeout and some TV?”

Yuuri takes a second but nods. He has a fair number of assignments all due the next week that he should work on this weekend, but he has missed Victor and, despite his hopes, it’s not like he’ll be spending the night, as he’s learned.

 

Friday rolls around Yuuri can tell he’s not the only one immensely grateful for the weekend. He finishes up his last class and heads straight to Victor’s, having switched shifts with Yuuko he doesn’t have work until Saturday afternoon. Victor lets him in almost immediately, pulling Yuuri inside and mouth on his before the door even clicks shut.

“Hey,” Yuuri laughs once they part.

“Hello,” Victor grins, still holding Yuuri around his waist. “Ready for the weekend?”

Yuuri falls into Victor with a sigh. “You have no idea.”

Victor keeps one arm around Yuuri and leads the way further into his apartment. “Well, I have Thai on the way and Netflix up and ready for our abuse.”

Their Thai food arrives halfway into the second episode of the TV show they started to binge and Yuuri was quite invested. They eat as they continue watching half of the season before Yuuri starts yawning and leaning heavily into Victor. It’s not even close to midnight but the week’s toll has weighed heavily on his shoulders.

“We should get you home, I think,” Victor says quietly, hand brushing through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri groans and presses his face into Victor’s shoulder.

“Home is too far. Your bed is so much closer,” Yuuri mumbles without thinking. As the words he carelessly said process in his sleepy, fuzzy mind, he’s suddenly much more awake.

Yuuri looks up and Victor is uncharacteristically flustered, stunned even. There’s really no backtracking so why not continue to shove his foot deeper into his mouth?

“Why do you not want me to sleep over, Victor? I feel like I’ve been pretty obvious but…”

Victor rubs at the back of his neck, looks away. “Oh. I, uh, I thought you were just, being you, didn’t want to read too much into things in case that wasn’t what you meant.”

Yuuri doesn’t know if he should be offended by Victor’s implications of Yuuri being that aloof and unaware. There’s some truth to the unsubtle statement but still.

“So you’re not opposed,” is all Yuuri says in response.

When Victor looks at him again, there’s a heat in his gaze that’s fighting being tempered.  “Well you see, Yuuri, if you spent the night, I, well, sleeping would be very difficult.”

“Victor.”

“And I don’t want to pressure you into anything, because I don’t just want to, you know, but also just cuddling in bed and platonically, well not entirely platonically, but romantically? Just sleeping together and seeing you first thing in the morning.”

A rambling Victor is a rare sight, and any other time Yuuri would let Victor continue and see where he trailed off into, but Yuuri is tired and happy and has been patient long enough.

“Victor,” Yuuri cuts Victor off before he can continue. With a smile, he leans up and pecks Victor’s cheek. “Just letting you know, I’m staying the night.”


End file.
